


A nation born from blood

by Littleshylotus123



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: C!Dream sucks but we don’t get into that, Hurt TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Let Tommy Be Happy, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Not Beta Read, Protective Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Tommy gets the closure he deserves, good person technoblade
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-13 03:33:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28896693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Littleshylotus123/pseuds/Littleshylotus123
Summary: “Hey techno?”“Yes Tommy?”“Let’s blow this place sky high big man.”OrTommy thinks harder about what side he should choose that fated day.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 162





	A nation born from blood

He was sure that Techno was expecting him to betray him. After all, the Tommy everyone knew would never intentionally put his country in danger. But Tommy has something Tubbo will never ever have, loyalty.

“Give him the discs, Tubbo''. Tubbo’s face blossomed in confusion and Dream’s smile turned sharp.

Tommy felt a large hand lightly settle on his shoulder. He looked backward and was met with dark coal eyes filled with hidden concern.

“Are you sure about this Tommy?” Technoblade’s rough voice asked him.

He looked back at the man who took him in when everyone else threw him out. When he was still skin and bones shivering underneath his house with nothing more than ragged clothes and stolen gapples to his name. Who had nothing more than a history of annoyance and nuisance with him on the battlefield. And who was nothing more than a scared child both too childish and too mature for the life he had lived.

Then he looked at the boy in front of him.

He looked at Tubbo. His best friend, brother in arms, and the president of L’Manberg. Covered in blood and shivering from the oppressive aura surrounding him from his own people and a masked man who threatened his only way of life.

Neither of them should’ve been in this war. Tubbo was much too small for the responsibility of president and Tommy should’ve never been the co-leader of a rebellion doomed to fail from the start. In another universe both of them would’ve never picked up a sword to fight bloody battles filled with betrayal and hate, but this world wasn’t so kind.

They sacrificed so much for this country. Both of them poured blood, sweat, and tears to grow a nation they had hoped would become their paradise. And that was their first mistake. How could they have ever hoped to grow something so pure in the midst of so much pain? How could they have walked upon a road of bloodshed and assumed this was the best path to a peaceful country? Eret was the first to see it. Followed by Wilbur who may have done it for the wrong reasons, but they were ultimately right.

It was never meant to be.

Tommy watched as Tubbo handed over a disk with shaking hands. It may have been _his_ disk once upon a time, but the memories he coveted from the disk were already tainted with the suffering he had gone through to get them. It no longer held any value than a regular disk would. It was almost therapeutic to see it go, even if it was into the hands of Dream. Nothing could be held over him anymore. He was free.

Turning his back on Tubbo held no regret, they had both chosen their sides the moment Tubbo had exiled him and fed him to the wolves. Tubbo was doing what he thought was best for his country, and now Tommy was doing what he finally realized was for the best for the server.

Tommy no longer had a place amongst his former comrades, but he hoped they would survive the bombing. Despite everything Tommy never really resented Tubbo or his friends. Sure he was angry, but there was no room in his heart for resentment when it was already full of naive hope and childish innocence. By the time he finally opened his eyes he didn’t even have a reason to truly hate them. They all saw themselves as the heroes of their own stories in one way or another. Doing what they each thought was best for each other and for themselves.

But Tommy had finally found someone who saw him as more than an expendable child soldier. He was no longer the reckless soldier unable to support his country. He wasn’t the exiled joke of L’Manberg. And despite the mental scars Dream might have left on him, he had healed past the stage of a traumatized teen in Logsteshire. He was able to pick his own battles without fear of permanent failure because he knew Techno would catch him if he fell. He didn’t have to act strong because Techno had already seen his lowest stage and had still accepted him with open arms and his own version of kindness.

He loved L’manberg, but standing in the crater of what had once been the community house he couldn’t see it anymore. The love and trust that had once built this place was nowhere to be seen in the faces of the people surrounding them. It was time to begin anew.

“Hey, Techno?”

“Yes tommy?”

“Let’s blow this place sky high big man.”

Techno’s gruff confirmation was filled with pride, and Tommy responded with a cheerful smile while ignoring the gasps around him. He searched Tubbo’s face one last time before enderpearling out of the pit with Techno, leaving chaos behind him.

**Author's Note:**

> This literally came to me as I was heavily sleep deprived. I hope you liked it because it helped me with the pain of Tommy’s decision. I like to pretend this is what really happened.


End file.
